Jamming signals may be commonly used to disrupt clear communications between a transmitter and a receiver. The ability to suppress jamming signals to enable clear communications may be essential in many applications, including military or intelligence operations. Present methods of suppressing jamming signals may carry with them significant drawbacks that may prevent their implementation in certain types of locations or operation, or may be impractical to implement due to limitations of existing communications equipment. There is thus a continuing need to develop novel apparatuses and methods of suppressing jamming signals that may be adapted to a broad range of operations and apparatuses.